Vacation Trip
by T-Rex10
Summary: Vlad takes Danny for a trip to Wisconsin Dells and both of them had a blast. In this story Danny is four year old. father and son. no anything else. I'm no good with summarys. please read.


**Okay this is my first one on here, and the places on here is real i did not make up the stores names it is what it is. **

**Oh and Danny is like four years old in this story and lives with Vlad Master, Father and son relationship. no anything else.**

**now go and read on.**

* * *

As a long day of work for Vlad Master, coming home to a Four year old boy that has ghost powers name Danny Master…Fenton….Phantom whichever works. Well not Fenton since he now lived with his uncle up in Wisconsin and his parents died from a horrible accidents in the lab, and his sister was with them by the time.

Young Daniel was laying on the floor with crayons and paper like any normal kids does. Vlad came kneeling down next to the boy.

"What are you drawing?" Vlad asked trying to look at the paper as seems the boy is hiding his artwork. Finally moving his head to the right and shows what he had drawn to his dad.

"It's us on vacation!" Vlad smile as Daniel gave the drawing to him.

"You want to go on vacation?" He really didn't need to ask as seeing the drawing that the boy wants to go.

"Yah!" Danny put on a huge warm smile on his face, thinking of what vacation they are going on.

"Ok then pack up your stuff you want to bring for the trip. We're going to the Dells." Picking up the toddler and scooting him out the room so he can get his things. He also left to get his things. In a minute or two both of them had theirs things in a suitcase and loading in a limo. "Ready Little Badger?"

"Yah!" Reaching his right hand to the older hand and grabbed it tightly. As two of them went into the limousine, hours pasted by for the long boring journey and young Daniel was asleep or pointing out things he saw. Soon a huge roller coaster called Timber Falls appear from view and a loud cheer filled the limo of the young child had seen they are there finally. Tons of buildings started to appear Gifts shops, bars, Baileys, Wizard Quest, Riley Believe it or not, 4D Theater, and so on. One huge roller coaster got Danny's attention; it goes underground and has a deep steep down to the underground part. Another ride that got Danny's attention was this one big horse that has tracks going circles under the big horse.

"I want to go one that one!" Danny squeal out of his car seat and pointed at the big horse.

"Daniel get back in your seat!" Vlad demanded before they got to the entrance to Mont. Olympics. When they came to the entrance a tall man open the right door of where Danny was seated and Vlad quickly unbuckled him. Both of them came out and went into the hotel. At the desk top a nice gentleman looked up and spoke, "Ah, you must be Vlad Master and Young Daniel. Your room is waiting here your room keys. I hope you enjoy your stay." The men behind the desk handed out two room keys to Vlad.

"Come on Daniel let's get our things and go to our room." Vlad patted Danny's back to get a move on since he was staring at the surrounding that amazed him. The lobby was huge and smell like chlorine from the water and in the center of the lobby there is a waterfall flowing down, some shops near the elevators that has goodies. Both of them went through the sliding doors and back into the limo, and drove to the other side of the Hotel since the hotel has couple of parts to it. Once they are to their side of the hotel they quickly unpacking their things from the back of the limo and went up to their room that has two bedrooms, kitchen, living room and a balcony that has a great view of the waterpark and some awesome rides.

"Wow!" Danny said as he dropped his things on the ground and ran to the balcony, "This place has everything!" jumping up and down excited looking at how awesome this places it.

Vlad gave a small chuckle out how the child is acting to all around and came out as well to look at it all. "As you said Daniel, this place has a unique texture of how they put Greek and Rome together, Greek and Rome loved/ hated each other but they can change. Now come along Daniel it is time to get something to eat." Vlad gave a little push on Danny's back to move forward into the room.

"But I want to go swimming now! Danny pouted crossing his arms.

"After dinner Little Badger don't you worry we'll have plenty of time." Both left to go to dinner at Marley's where they had chicken stripes with barbecue sauce and deserts. After they finished and paid the bill they went back to the room and a small yawn appeared from Danny's mouth. "Daniel why won't you go take a nap before we swim and ride rides."

"But I'm not tired." Danny said as he started to fall asleep on the spot where he is and started to fall back. A steady hand caught him and lifted him up into the air. Vlad carried Danny bridal style to one of the bedroom that has one of the nicest beds and a small table that's holding up a lamp.

"Don't deny it Daniel. You almost fell asleep on the floor and you'll need the energy for swimming." Vlad set down Daniel on the bed and left to watch some TV. After waiting for Daniel to wake up from his nap they both got their swimsuit on since Danny convince Vlad to go swimming and he had to get a swimming suit since usually he didn't go swimming anymore. So quickly going to the store and buying one that fits, they both got their suits on. Danny's swimsuit had a small D 'P' on the right side bottom and is black with white on each sides, Vlad's swimsuit was all white. "Which one do you want to go on first Daniel?"

"That one!" Danny pointed to the big green slide that leads into the lazy river in the inside waterpark.

"Ok then, let's go get a double tube." Danny ran towards the river and tugged on one of the tubes that are set for two and Vlad helped pulled it out and carried it up the stairs to one of the entry to a big green slide. As they settled the tube onto the water Danny hoped in the front part and Vlad got the back. Both of them got settled into the clear tube. The lifeguard asked them if they were ready and Danny nodded his head and off they went into the fast moving water. Faster they went down and the higher screams echo in between the walls of the slide as they reached the end of the ride to where water splash into their face, and slowly they move away from the mouth of the green tube.

"Next one!" Danny shouted as he pointed to the other big green slide that leads to a different part of the inside park instead of the lazy river.

"Okay but let's go on around once." Vlad smile to see the young child so happy. They slowly went around bumping into the sides and other tubes and meeting lifeguards sitting in their position. As they got out of the tube Vlad was the first one then he grabbed Danny out and both climbed the stairs to the other one. After that they return the tube to the lazy river and then went to the free swimming part where people swim freely then having to have a tube. It was hard for Danny to touch to ground so he had a swim vest on. When he was in the water he splashed tons of water at Vlad making him shield his eyes from the water. One hour they were in there then Danny got tired of being in there so he left and Vlad to follow him outside of the building swim park, and into a small wave pool. It was relaxing until several waves was hitting him (Vlad) and Danny was seemed to be enjoying it all. Danny kept on laughing at him as he got hit in the face with water losing his ponytail that holds his silver hair, which he quickly retied it back together and run his hand over his wet hair. After Vlad got hit with the last wave in the face they both left and going towards the Poseidon Rage. As soon they went father in and a huge wave over 9 ft. came over them, pushing both of them being pulled under the surface. Water was rushing into Danny's face some went into his mouth as he trying to pop his head up for some air; he got separated from his dad. As soon it stop Vlad looked around to see a lot of people got pushed back and only to see that Danny was over at the wall near the entry coughing out water. He rushed to him and pats Danny's back to help him feel better.

"Daniel are you okay?" Vlad looked into the ocean blue eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Daniel. I'm here."

"I-I wwant to go." Small cracks in his voice came and some hiccups came after. Vlad hold his hand as they walked away before another wave came to swift them off their feet.

"Want to go one rides now." Holding out a duffel bag filled with two cloths one large and other one small.

"Yeah." Changing the boy's mind of the rush that just happened to go on some awesome rides. After getting changed they headed towards the rides, the excitement took over Danny's face as they got towards the fun.

"I want to go on that one!" He pointed to Tiny Heroes, Go- Kart.

"Sure I'll be waiting for you over here, go get in line." Vlad went towards the fence and watches Danny go driving his black go kart around. A smile came over Danny as he was the first one to finish. As Danny came out running towards his dad and Vlad rustled his black hair and said with a smile "Good job there, great driving I ever seen."

"Let's go on that one!" A roller coaster name Pegasus, it has one train with tons of seat for two and the train goes really fast. As it goes fast the people bumped into each other softly from the quick turns.

"Are you sure?" Vlad stared at his son trying to see if he was sure he really wanted to go on it.

"Yeah!" Danny started tugging on Vlad's right arm, dragging him towards it as fast as he could go.

"Slow down Daniel!" Soon enough they were near the stairs and Danny skipped a step up there while Vlad slowly walked each step. As the train appeared both of them sat in the middle and buckled up and had a something holding them in as they started to move forward. First they went slowly upwards and then streaming down fast as scream filled the air of the people in the train, mostly Vlad's filled it up and Danny laughed all the way. As they kept going they went quickly down and up, over the go-kart tracks and soon to be back at the station. As they got out Danny was giggling all the way down the steps. Suddenly a hot air balloon ride got the young ghost boy attention and he started running towards it, leaving a shaking Vlad Master behind to follow onto the ride of a colorful hot air balloon. First the ride was slow and smoothing turning around in circle, and then Danny started to go faster in spinning. Few minutes the ride was done and Vlad was dizzy as Danny was having a laughing fit. Suddenly Danny remembers the big horse and started off run towards the horse. When they got there, there was a long line and he didn't really want to wait so long to get on, he grabbed Vlad's hand and turned invisible without anyone knowing. Both of them just cut to the front leaving people wonder what had made it cold all so suddenly and went in to one of the black carts. The black carts have two seats one was a little higher for little ones to sit in while the older ones drive. When they got in they waited for the other people to get into their carts. After a few minutes of waiting they took off racing, Danny screaming faster and faster and Vlad had to tell him that how fast they could go. Soon they were on the wooden track part going up under the giant horse belly then going down, and doing some zigzag on the ground level. Two rounds they went and they were the first one to stop. As they got out Danny hugged Vlad tightly and he hugged him back. After a couple more rides Danny wanted to get back to the room.

"Could we go back?" *Yawn* Danny's ocean blue eyes was drooping and Vlad had to carry him back. When they got back to the room Danny was sleeping in Vlad's arms. Gently putting him into bed and tucking him in a voice made him stop before he close the door.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Danny looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Sure Daniel and what kind of story would like me to tell?" Vlad sat on the other side of Danny.

"Your adventure of a ghost like it started." *Yawn*

"Ok first of all I was in college and was in this one club with two people, one of a kind, lovely Maddie, and a dumbfounded huge friend name Jack Fenton. We were in a club of paranormal, mostly exactly to ghost. One day we were making a Proto portal to the Ghost Zone. I came towards it and bent down to look at it carefully but then Jack pushed the button and it zapped me making me go to the hospital for a long time. I was treated for ecto acne. When I recover I learn to control my powers." When Vlad looked down at Danny he was drop dead sleeping to the story. He quickly got up and went to his bedroom for the night. In the morning they had breakfast at Mr. Pancake house which both of them had chocolate pancake. It was covered with chocolate chip and whip cream with a cherry on top. Don't forget syrup.

After they had breakfast they headed to town.

"Come on Daniel were walking around." Vlad said as he got out and unbuckle Danny.

"But I don't want to walk." He pouted and crosses his arms as he got out.

"Where just walking around town it won't be that long."

As they walk they came across a kid shop and Danny brought tons of stuff that seems to interest the boy. After the kid's shop they went into the book store and got some books mostly tons of picture ones Danny would choose and some large thick ones for Vlad. Soon they move on and come across a strange shop that has weird stuff as signs, hats, glass, and so on. One store they went in had as huge giant teddy bear that Danny hugged for a long time.

"Can I get it Daddy?" Vlad looked into the ocean blue eyes that have shown water of the ocean in it and ships sailing through.

"Of course my little Badger." Vlad paid for the thing and left. They were out walking for three hours looking at stuff. After they got bored and tired looking at stuff they got back to the hotel and drop everything down, suddenly a blue mist escape from both halfa. A big giant robot with green wavy Mohawk, Skulker appeared in the room.

"Daniel go get ready to go swimming." Danny ran off his room and dropped his teddy on the bed. As soon he left Vlad and Skulker chattered.

"Well what brings you here?" Vlad sneered glaring at the robot.

Skulker scratched the back of his head with his right hand looking at the floor, not looking at the menacing glare from his boss. "Um…just for the upgrade on the suit."

"Very well, when were done here you'll get the upgrade but right now I don't want to be disturbed."  
Vlad waved his hand in the air dismissing the robotic ghost. As getting the cue Skulker disappeared fast as possible.

As seeing the ghost leave, Vlad noticed that Danny didn't come out so he walked to the bedroom door and knocked on Danny's door. "Little Badger are you ready?" The door perked open and there was to see Danny sleeping on his big teddy bear with his mouth slightly gaped open letting out soft snores. "Sleep tight little Badger." Vlad said as he closed the door smiling as he walk to his room to take a nap himself as seeing they both had a really long day, and they could use some shuteyes.

Most of the day went bye and Vlad had to wake Danny up for dinner. Soon as dinner was over night came early and when the next day came it went really fast, they swim, ride on rides and then went home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I did go to this place Wisconsin dells and to the hotel and that place is the best. Everything there is, is awesome and fun.**

**Oh and sorry for the ending not a good end. :D**


End file.
